Los secretos de la Orden Oscura
by myvmaru
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. con distintas tematicas y parejas. Yaoi Obviamente yeaah
1. Elige

**1. Elige**

- Repite lo que dijiste!! –

- Que Lavi es mió!! Bakanda!! –

- Ja! En tus sueños Moyashi!! –

- Quieres probarlo?, afeminado! –

- Que dijiste? –

- Grrrrr – gruñéndose – LAVI!! –gritando al mismo tiempo.

- Ah? – el pelirrojo leía un libro, despreocupado de la pelea, que era por su culpa.

- DECIDE! CON QUIEN TE QUEDAS?!! – gritando al mismo tiempo.

- Esta noche me apetece estar con Allen – con indiferencia.

- SEEEE!! – el peliblanco grita feliz y le saca la lengua en modo de burla al samurai – wiii!! ^o^ -

- Maldición ¬¬ -

**Hola ^^ Aqui volvi con otro mis trabajos, serie de Drabble DGRAYMAN, con tematicas variadas, al igual que las parejas, pero definitivamente abra mas Laven :D. es que no puedo evitarlo, me encantan esos dos juntos!! x3**

**Bien. espero les guste y emm.. espero hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas :). Besoooos!**


	2. Football

**2. Football**

_"Nunca me gusto el football hasta el día de hoy"_

Mira sentado en un tronco, algo sonrojado.

_" se ve tan sexy así"-_Babeando-"_AHHH! Se quito la polera!! o///o"_

_" me esta mirando!!, su mirada es tan pervertida!!"_

- Eh!!! Allen ven a jugar!! – agitando su mano, con sus cabellos desordenados.

- Ya.. ya voy.. Lavi!! –

**El segundo! Gracias por sus Reviews! *o* me hacen feliz!! Este Drabble va dedicado a mi novia, porque ella me ayudo a hacerlo, de echo me dio la idea, porque eso le paso a ella xD, Te Amo mi Ranita Chillona!. Besos para todas!**


	3. El Musico

**3. El músico**

- Mis tonadas son muy tristes, no crees Tym? –

El pequeño walker, apoyo su cabeza sobre el piano que tenia frente a el, mirando una tecla, con su dedo sobre ella. Imaginaba en su cabeza, esa figura varonil, esa sonrisa juguetona, esa mirada tierna e infantil.

Su dedo se resbalo inconcientemente sobre la tecla, sonando, abriendo la puerta que hace meses deseaba abrir.

- oh? Esto no es el baño O.o –

- La… Lavi!! – se sobresalta.

- Mm.. en fin… había algo que quería decirte Allen ^^ -

Sonriéndole como al pequeño le gustaba. De seguro ahora, la tonada de su corazón seria la mas hermosa que nunca antes se haya echo partitura.

**Bien aca el tercero :) Respuesta de Reviews:**

**· Deskdraik: jejeje intentare no poner Yullen lo prometo :B. Porque si lo pongo de seguro me buscaras y me golpearas con un zapato xD ajsjajsa... :) a ver que sale.**

**· Poli chan: gracias por el review ^^ y ahhh ovbiamente quien no babearia con tal imagen de lavi :ooo es tan perfecto ese hombre!! xDDD**

**BESOOS A TODAS Y GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	4. Las Chicas

**4. Las chicas**

- Lavi te gustan mucho las mujeres, verdad? – hablando desde el baño

- Si, son bastante monas – mirando un libro

- Mmm… Lavi… -

- Di… – los ojos del pelirrojo se desorbitaron.

Allen vestía un lindo uniforme, una falda de cuadritos y escalones y una camisa con una corbata un poco desecha.

- Si me visto así… - sonrojado – …me tomarías en cuenta? – con un dedito en su boca.

- STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEE! –

Fue lo último que se le escucho decir al bookman junior antes de que este saltara sobre el moyashi y lo hiciera suyo.

Ahora las chicas, pasaban a segundo plano.


	5. Al Descubierto

**5. Al descubierto**

- nn.. lavi.. ahh.. –

- se siente bien, moyashi? – con su voz sensual.

- S..si.. muy.. ahh.. bien –

En ese momento Allen estaba sobre el chico pelirrojo, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su pervertido amante lo ayudaba con sus manos a subir y bajar por toda su masculinidad.

**PLAAAS!**

La puerta se abre de sopetón!

- LAVI!! – le dice su maestro con ojos desorbitados.

- PANDA!!! – sorprendido, saliendo de la entrada del menor, el cual se tapaba avergonzado. – ay.. Dios… - susurro.

**PLAAAS!**

El sonido de un panda cayendo al suelo desmayado.

**Hola :B Perdonen la demora, es que me fui a la playa con mi novia el fin de semana :B, pero ya volvi ^^.**

**Espero les guste el drabble de hoy :D y mañana contesto sus review por que estoy apurada!! Besos!**


	6. Despues de Beber

**6. Después de Beber**

- mmm.. mierda.. me duele la cabeza! – acomodándose en su cama.

- Cállate! Déjame dormir! –

- Ya, yaa!!.. no me grites Yuu! – los ojos de lavi se desorbitaron – YUU???!! – gritando.

Ahí estaban ambos desnudos, en la misma cama, rodeados de botellas de saque, condones, juguetes sexuales y lubricantes.

- Cállate ya! Baka usagi!! – hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

- Mierda… - asustado – Allen me va a matar… -

**Te van a pegar Lavi :o! Besos ^^**


	7. Rechazo

**7. Rechazo**

- NO! Conejo asqueroso! –

_Esa fue su respuesta. Después de todo el tiempo que estuve mirándolo en secreto, molestándolo para tener su atención, admirándolo y deseando cada parte de ese cuerpo delgado y ambiguo. Queriendo enredarme en esos largos y finos cabellos negros._

_Ahora que se que no siente lo mismo que yo, me siento destrozado y creo que por primera vez en mi vida… Le haré caso al Panda._

**_O.o este es meo plop y corto xd jajsajsa. pero mi mente esta en blanco -_- ! Gomene!! les prometo que el que siga sera mejol :B. Ahora contestacion de Reviews :D_**

**_· Deskraik: wuooh! gracias por siempre leer lo q subo y dejarme tu fiel Review!! te de verdad ARGATOU GOZAIMASU!! :D Wiii!! Y si, es que a lavi le gusta mucho la maldaaad jejeje ¬w¬ es un pervertido y todos lo sabemos y por eso lo amamos!! xD siii!!!. Gracias por tu apoyo :D y no pondre yuullen lo prometo, solo algo de Lavanda :D._**

**_· Poli chan: enserio no te gustaban los drabbles? :ooo!! wuuoo!! que bueno que te hice cambiar un poco de opinion con los mio xB. Y si! se siente tan bien trasvestir a mi querido moyashi chan ^^ aunque no en extremo, solo para fantasias sexuales de Lavi hentai xD. Gracias por tus Reviews!! :DD_**

**_Y a los que leen GRACIAS DE VERDAD =). Trabajando en una nueva historia larga :). Besos y perdonen si me atraso un poco con las actualizaciones, es que mi novia esta sin trabajo y me molesta con que quiere ir a la tienda a comprar, o que quiere cine, o que quiere Mcdonald o que quiere pasear al perro ¬¬ arg!! si quieren culpar a alguien culpenla a ella xD. Las Quiero =^.^=_**


End file.
